


RICOMINCIO DA TE // solangelo

by Cocrante



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocrante/pseuds/Cocrante
Summary: Per molto tempo mi sono chiesta come è nata la relazione tra Nico e Will al campo mezzosangue, questa è la mia versione della storia. Buona lettura!!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace





	RICOMINCIO DA TE // solangelo

**E** ra passato poco più di qualche giorno dalla _Grande Battaglia_ e tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità al _Campo Mezzosangue_ o meglio, normale per quanto possa esserlo per un _semidio_. I due campi rivali, quello Mezzosangue e il _Campo Giove_ avevano suggellato un patto di alleanza reciproca giurando di non uccidersi a vicenda, o almeno di provarci per i prossimi due secoli. In entrambi i campi si respirava un'aria nuova, priva di tensioni e sospetti, iniziarono un nuovo capitolo della loro storia: greci e romani _uniti_ per la prima volta dopo centinaia di secoli. Era quello che si poteva definire come un finale perfetto, eppure non era considerato per tutti tale, non per Nico. Il ragazzo alla fine della guerra aveva scelto di aprire il proprio cuore, rivelando i suoi sentimenti al bel protagonista di tutta questa incredibile storia, conclusione? Il ragazzo mezzo pesce e mezzo umano non ci aveva capito un'acca o così gli era sembrato, era rimasto più che altro confuso e spiazzato da quell'improvvisa confessione. Aveva dichiarato a Percy che sì, aveva una cotta per lui da diverso tempo, ma era solo una cotta insignificante e a conti fatti non era nemmeno troppo il suo tipo.  
Il _tipo_ di Nico era decisamente un altro, ma ci teneva comunque a chiudere quel capitolo autoconclusivo della sua vita: Percy non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, certo sarebbe rimasto un'ottima spalla, un amico fidato anche dopo questa grande scoperta, ma nulla di più ed ora che si era tolto questo pesante macigno dal petto si sentiva veramente pronto per iniziare tutto da capo. Dopo aver salutato definitivamente Percy e ricambiato il cinque ad Annabeth si diresse verso l'infermeria, dove aveva una specie di appuntamento con un figlio di Apollo che si era offerto di documentare tutti i progressi che il figlio delle tenebre stava facendo per rimettersi in sesto. Will – questo era il nome del ragazzo –aveva affermato che se avesse giocato di nuovo con i suoi amici scheletri ed ombre avrebbe visitato il regno di suo padre per l'eternità. L'idea non piaceva granché nemmeno a Nico, il quale decise di dare ascolto a Will e rendergli tutto più semplice. Entrò nell'infermeria senza troppi complimenti, sistemandosi su una branda ripulita per l'uso. Qualche letto era ancora occupato dai diversi eroi e semidei che nella battaglia erano stati conciati per le feste, nessuna ferita grave, nessuno aveva perso un braccio o un occhio, parecchi però si erano frantumati le ossa delle gambe, rotti un paio di costole e quant'altro.  
Il bello di essere un semidio era che bene o male le ferite si rimarginavano quasi subito, e il tutto veniva accelerato anche grazie al cibo degli dei se preso nelle giuste dosi, tuttavia a

volte quello non bastava per rimarginare quelle ferite che erano più profonde di una provocata da una spada. Nel caso di Nico gli sarebbe servita almeno un'intera settimana per riprendersi completamente dall'enorme sforzo che gli aveva consumato praticamente tutte le energie fisiche, rendendolo alla pari di un'ombra –più o meno era quello che gli aveva spiegato in termini elementari Will, che paziente si era ritagliato un momento per spiegargli ciò che era successo.  
Nico sbuffò un paio di volte, piegandosi in avanti con la schiena in una posizione discutibilmente comoda, appoggiando i gomiti sulle cosce. Si domandò perché avesse deciso di presentarsi così presto dato che sapeva benissimo che ora Will aveva il turno all'arena, dove spiegava alle matricole come impugnare un arco e incoccare una freccia. Anche se Will si autodefiniva mediocre al tiro con l'arco, Nico pensava invece che non se la cavava per nulla male; forse non era eccezionale come tanti altri figli di Apollo, ma quando colpiva il bersaglio faceva lo stesso la sua bella figura. Senza rendersi conto il figlio di Ade piegò le labbra in un delicato sorriso al pensiero di Will concentrato e con il viso diviso da una freccia pronta ad essere scoccata. « Non sapevo che anche i figli di Ade fossero in grado di sorridere » commentò una voce abbastanza sarcastica alla sua sinistra. Nico si tirò su con la schiena, fissando il ragazzo che gli dava le spalle. « Ti stupirebbe sapere quante cose non sai su di me » rispose alla battuta, guardando Will mentre cercava un particolare medicinale magico fatto appositamente per il ragazzo. « Spero di impararle presto, allora » rispose, senza nessuna nota di sarcasmo o altro, il ragazzo parlò serio mentre guardava controluce la sostanza trovata e Nico a quell'affermazione si trovò senza più nulla da dire. « Prendi questo, dieci gocce quando ti svegli e dieci prima di andare a dormire » gli disse, dandogli in mano una piccola boccettina scura.  
« Cos'è? » domandò Nico, rigirandosela tra le dita.  
«È un infuso di erbe diluite con un po' di nettare. Prendile per una settimana e non saltare nessun giorno» si raccomandò Will.  
«Va bene» promise Nico, senza evitare di sospirare: non era un grande fanatico delle medicine, soprattutto di quelle dal gusto amaro. A quella smorfia Will non poté evitare di sorridere. «Per _qualsiasi_ cosa sai dove trovarmi» aggiunse il figlio di Apollo, accompagnando Nico alla porta, distogliendo lo sguardo da quel pallido ragazzo solo dopo che fu veramente troppo lontano. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao campeggiatori! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction sul mondo di Percy Jackson, siate buoni con me ahah!  
> Per quanto riguarda la pubblicazione dei capitoli, li caricherò una volta a settimana (martedì). La fanfiction di per sè è già conclusa, quindi non ci saranno ritardi. Grazie mille a chiunque verrà a leggere e commentare ♥
> 
> Alis


End file.
